


Mr. Kim's Appetite

by fte207



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Recently you've begun dating Kim Junmyeon, a dominant. Sometimes he has weird ways of satisfying his appetite.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Binge writing again haha. Forgive any errors.

It’s not like you haven’t noticed it’s been a whole week since Junmyeon has actually penetrated you. You know it. He knows it. You know it’s not an accident. He’s done it on purpose knowing that your favorite way is to cum on his cock and he won’t allow you to because last time you did so without permission. This is punishment and you’re doing just fine trying to accept it.

Except it’s not fine, and you know his perfect penis is just there between his legs, soft right now as he relaxes on the couch with a book, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Even soft you want it. 

The relationship with Mr. Kim started by accident. You had no intentions of dating anyone seriously, but you knew that Mr. Kim was not the kind of man you pass up if he pays you any attention. He was one of Korea’s most eligible bachelors, a Samsung heir, notoriously picky, and somehow for some reason, he asked for your number at the end of the charity benefit.

Now it had been months and you realized why none of the many pretty models, actresses, and idol girlfriends he had been rumored with spoke about their time with him. They all probably had signed the hefty NDA you had. Mr. Kim had proclivities - he was a Dominant - and he demanded you adhere to that lifestyle if you dated him. While he was not the kind of possessive boyfriend in public, there were definitely rules and if you broke them he was not patient or understanding. He punished until he was satisfied.

And you loved every minute of it.

Except this new torture of not giving you cock was a new one you were not accustomed to. You could handle his rough spanks, the gags, the borderline humiliation of wearing the collar he got for you in public, but the cock deprivation was getting too intense.

Deciding to be a brat, you wore your new lingerie that night after both of you had showered and prepared for bed. He quirked an eyebrow at you as you laid on the rug in front of the couch he was sitting on.

“Baby?”

“Yes?”

“Are you wanting to ask me something?”

“No…”  
“Okay,” he said with a knowing smile, going back to his book.

So, he wanted begging. You were not above that.

“Daddy please.”

“What have I told you since the beginning about not using your words carefully?”

Deciding to press your luck, you slide between his legs and stare up at him. He puts the book down and holds your face.

“Daddy, will you please fuck me? I promise I’ll be good. I won’t cum unless you tell me too.”

“Only good girls get cock when they ask. Were you a good girl?”

“No… but daddy was too intense.”

“That’s what safewords are for. Did you safeword?”

“No… I’m sorry Daddy. I promise to be better. But please, I need your cock inside me. I’m... ,” you sigh exasperated.

He kisses you gently and you kiss him back. He moans softly into the kiss then quickly yanks you into his lap.

“I am feeling generous today since you worked out with me. I loved seeing your breasts jiggle as you ran,” he says.

He gropes them appreciatively and you moan, your lace bra leaving your nipples easy for access.

“You want cock baby?” he says, rolling his hips upward.

He’s hard and you can feel it through his pajama pants. He’s shirtless, so there’s also some sheen to his skin as things continue to heat up. You bite your lip and nod.

“Words.”

“Yes I want cock daddy. Please give me cock.”

“Alright. Go into the bedroom and wait how I like you to wait.”

You grin, feeling giddy as you slide out of his lap and turn to go, yelping when you feel a swift strike to your ass. 

Junmyeon’s bedroom as you’ve grown accustomed to over the past few months is modern, chic, and yet just shy of all the kinky dreams possible. He’s personally installed retractable bars and handcuffs at both ends of the bed, and disguised perfect placements for chains and ropes as a wooden canopy with geometric holes as the design.

You lay down on the bed, face down, ass up, with your hands pressed palm to palm, knowing he will likely tie them together when he enters.

The wait feels like eternity until you hear the doorbell ring. You turn to look and listen hard, and then feel a chill as you hear Junmyeon’s voice and another deep male voice conversing. Both voices get louder and then they enter the bedroom.

Just as you’re about to turn to get some kind of cover, Junmyeon calls to you.

“Ah ah ah baby doll. The position like I asked. I hope you don’t mind. I figured my cock wasn’t enough for you tonight so I brought Sehun to play with you as well.”

Oh Sehun. You knew him as Mr. Kim’s childhood friend who often drank too much but was great company if Mr. Kim had to smooze too much with business partners. He was also tall, handsome, and based on the tent in his pants as he approached, well endowed. Almost to a scary degree.

You turned around and exposed yourself to them both, feeling your skin heat, knowing they could see both of your holes, one of them already glistening with wetness in anticipation.

Junmyeon positioned himself in your eyeline and cupped your face.

“Are you going to be a good girl for daddy and let Sehun take care of your cock thirst?”

“But daddy I want-”

He held your face firmly suggesting not to finish that sentence.

“I thought my baby girl wanted cock. Are you not happy with how daddy decided to please you?”

“No… thank you daddy.”

“Of course. Anything for my baby girl. Now, Sehun remember how I told you how much she likes cumming on cocks. But she’s not to cum unless I say so.”

“Mmm I don’t know Hyung. She’s already soaked,” he chuckles.

You moan as you feel Sehun slip two fingers up to your slit. He swirls your wetness around, teasing your clit and then slips one finger inside.

“Does baby girl like how Sehun is touching you?”

“Mmm yes daddy,” you moan. 

“Good. Give me your hands baby.”

You put your hands in the right position, bending over further and exposing yourself even more. Junmyeon takes out the usual rope he uses to tie your hands into a praying position and then pulls it taught to the bar at the head of the bed so you are now stuck on display. 

He then sits on the bed and watches as Sehun works you over. He’s already pulled your panties and stockings off and pulled the cups of your bra down, taking his time to touch every inch of your exposed skin. He twists and tugs at each nipple, while teasing you with his cock at your entrance but still not pushing inside. You’re a whimpering mess, and every time you open your eyes there’s Junmyeon’s small smile as he watches you. He grips his own cock over his pajama pants but does not touch beyond a squeeze here and there, usually matching your moans every time Sehun’s cockhead slips between your legs but still not inside you like you desperately want.

“Alright cock slut, do you want it in you now,” Sehun whispers in your ear, draping his long body over yours.

You look at Junmyeon for permission to answer. He nods.

“Yes please. Please put it inside me I want it.”

“Ah hyung she begs so well. You’re so lucky. Okay, I’m putting it in now.”

And just like that you finally get your wish. There’s a stretch - Sehun’s longer than Junmyeon, but you’re at least used to the thickness and it burns away all the ache you’ve had to be filled up. It’s clearly not Junmyeon’s so there is still a dull ache that it’s still not the cock you really want. But all thoughts go away when Sehun pushes your shoulders down even more, changing the angle, suddenly passing over your g-spot with every thrust.

Oh no. You’re gonna cum like this. You shoot a panicked look at Junmyeon.

“Daddy - I can’t. Please can I cum?”

“Already? I feel like I’m having deja vu,”  
“Daddy please make him stop he’s ah-”

“What’s the matter cock slut,” Sehun grunts. “My cock making you that helpless.”

Sehun suddenly pulls out and you cry out desperately, your walls clenching around air feeling utterly unsatisfied. Sehun slams back in and you wail. He brings you right back to the egde and then pulls out again, tears now streaming down your cheeks.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon warns.

“Alright Hyung. I’ll make this quick. Where do you want my cum slut,”

“She likes it on her back,” Junmyeon answers for you.

Sehun pounds you furiously, but not at the angle from before, so you remain just on the edge of orgasm while he gets all the squeezing you desperately offer to try to get relief. With a deep grunt he pulls out and indeed paints your back with his cum.

He cups your ass gently.

“Thank you Y/N. I see why hyung keeps you all to himself usually,”

“Don’t press it Sehun.”

You feel the bed dip as Sehun moves away and exits the bedroom, gathering his clothes that you don’t remember him taking off. Junmyeon gently unties your hands and brushes the tears from your cheeks before kissing you passionately.

“You did so well baby. I’m so pleased.”

“Really daddy?”

“Mhmm. Now I want you to lie back and let me show you how pleased I am.”

“Ahhh thank you daddy.”

“Anything for my best girl.”

He lays you down and kisses you gently again, sliding away from his hard dominant exterior into boyfriend Junmyeon mode. You guess the scene is over and he’s now going to use aftercare to get you off. You bless your lucky stars as he finally takes off his pajama pants and settles between your legs.

With a swift thrust, finally he’s inside you and you cry out, feeling you will cum even if he just stays there inside you without moving.

“Is this what you wanted baby?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Mmm I always wanna be inside you baby, but you know the rules.”

“I do daddy, I do.”

“So you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes please.”

He rocks into you with strong steady strokes and rubs your clit with his thumb, bringing you to climax with the ease of a man who has had you every which way for the past month. It’s earth shattering to cum on his cock like you love to do after days of desperation, and you feel the gush of your own cum squelching around his cock.

He doesn’t stop however, fucking you through it until you’re nothing but one giant ball of tingling nerves. And then you start cumming again as he continues to fuck you until finally finally you feel the warm gush of his seed inside you, his own breaths labored. He collapses on you and kisses all over you cheeks and neck, seemingly as overwhelmed with pleasure as you are.

Later when you wake up, you are pressed against his chest. He clings to you as if you’ll disappear into the night if he’s not this close.

“Junmyeon?”

“Yes baby?”

“You okay?”

“Mhmm. You okay?”

“I feel great.”

“Good. Now go back to sleep.”

So you do, knowing you have the best man in the world taking care of you.


	2. Mr. Kim And His Brother Seem To Have The Same Proclivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Kim's brother is a troublemaker. Or, that part where I write a cheesy porn scenario involving “brothers.”

You smooth down your skirt one more time before you exit the airport bathroom, feeling the breeze of your surprise for Junmyeon: you’re not wearing any panties. It’s been a month since you were away on business back home, and now you’re finally back in Korea and in desperate need of a quickie with him before you get home. 

You hope he’ll indulge you.

As you make your way to the pedestrian pickup area your phone lights up with a Kakao message from Junmyeon.

Jun: Hi baby. I’m so sorry but I can’t get out of this meeting. I sent my brother Jongin to pick you up though. He’s driving my car so you should easily find him.

You start pouting.

Jun: don’t pout. I’ll be home to take care of you soon.

Y/N: I miss you…

Jun: It won’t be much longer baby. Why don’t you wear your collar when you get home while you wait for me.

Y/N: Okay daddy.

Jun: good girl. I expect you to be ready and waiting when I get there.

You consider going back to the bathroom to put on your panties that you stashed in your purse but give up when you see Junmyeon’s car pull up to the curb and the trunk pops open almost before it comes to a full stop.

Jongin Kim gets out of the driver’s seat, and while you’ve seen photos of Junmyeon’s younger brother, nothing prepares you for the real thing. Golden bronze skin, hard muscles framed by a form fitting sweater and tight skinny jeans. And then there was the dazzling smile as he strolled up to you and quickly grabbed your rolling suitcase.

“Hi i’m Jongin. Junmyeon told me so much about you. Sorry to hijack your rendevous but I needed him to get me out of something,” he rambled before putting your suitcase in the trunk.

He then opened your door and smiled again.  
“I’ll take you to my brother’s place don’t worry. I don’t bite...unless you’re into that sort of thing,”

You scoff and get into the car. He chuckles as he closes your door and then drives you away toward Gangnam and Junmyeon’s house.

~*~

Jongin does not leave right away as you expect him to when you settle inside the house and fix yourself a glass of wine and a few snacks to set up in front of the TV while you wait for Junmyeon. He’s alerted you that he’s on his way, so you do as he asked and put on the leather collar with the single hoop in the middle across your vocal chords that he sometimes uses to tie you to his canopy to keep you standing up.

Jongin is spread out on the couch himself and has invaded some of the snacks himself when you finally return to the living room.

“Cute choker,” he says.

“Thanks.”

You suppose Jongin has something to discuss with Junmyeon and that is his reasoning for sticking around. You pay him no mind, crossing your legs and trying to get absorbed into the TV show.

Jongin gets up and knocks the tv remote over, sending it flying past you. He chuckles and holds up his hands.

“Sorry. I’m a bit of a klutz. Would you mind?”

You eye him suspiciously before sighing and bending over to rummage around for the TV remote. 

A loud throat clear stops you in your tracks.

“Jongin what did I tell you about playing with my toys,” Junmyeon’s voice booms from the entryway. 

You realize what he means when you feel the suspicious wind that alerts you all of your goodies are just barely on display from this position and the fact that you’re wearing no underwear. You sit up quickly, feeling your face heat.

“Sorry hyung,” Jongin says, not sounding one bit sorry.

It’s just as well, you’re soon lost in the heated look that Junmyeon is giving you, his eyes especially on your collar. You go to him and he grabs you and pulls you tight against him. He kisses you deeply.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi Da-- junmyeon. I missed you.”

He chuckles at your almost calling him daddy in front of company. He brushes his fingers over your throat where the single silver hoop connecting the leather of your collar sits.

“Was my baby brother a good host?”

“He was fine.”

“Hey I’m right here,” he says getting up from the couch. “I stuck around to see if Dad said anything about me missing the meeting.”

“Of course he did. But because I’m a good big brother I covered for you. If only you didn’t betray me by trying to get my girlfriend to flash you.”

“I wasn’t! Well… not on purpose. It’s your fault for always having the most beautiful girlfriends!”

You look between the two brothers and see them exchanging a look that makes you shudder. Junmyeon seems to think something over and then spins you around and holds your waist so that both of you are looking in Jongin’s direction.

“Baby what do you think of Jongin? Is he as hot as me?”

You flush.

“No.”

Jongin pouts at your answer. 

“Sorry baby brother. She’s made her choice. Now if there’s nothing else-”

“Let me prove I’m hotter,” he suddenly blurts out grabbing your hand. You pull away and look at Junmyeon for guidance. 

"Jongin seriously?" Junmyeon sighs.

"Come on, let her decide," Jongin pouts again. 

Junmyeon cups your face and leans in to whisper in your ear. 

"Do you wanna play with Jongin baby? It's okay if you say yes."

"Do you two just go around - gulp - tag teaming girls? Is this a brother's Kim thing," you say, feigning scandal. But you can't deny how hot the prospect of being devoured by Junmyeon and Jongin sounds right now. 

"What can I say? I've spoiled Nini since he was born. But in today's case - I wanna spoil you. So Nini would have to do whatever you want. Won't you Nini?"

Jongin flashes one of his deadly smiles. 

"I do enjoy pleasing a woman when I can. So can I please you?" He asks with heat that goes straight to your belly.

Junmyeon squeezes your ass roughly.

"Quickly baby. What's your decision?"

"If Daddy's okay with it," you say turning toward Junmyeon and searching his eyes.

He looks back at you with the usual adoration and care that boyfriend Junmyeon often gives you when you're not wrapped up in a scene. You trust him with your life. He tells you with this look that it truly is up to you.

"Okay."

In the bedroom, Junmyeon lays you down, kissing your lips and nipping at the bottom one as he grows more worked up.

"No panties huh?" He says as he slips a hand under your skirt and right to your clit.

You gasp.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I noticed right away," Jongin says from his position on the floor. He's stripped down to his boxer briefs and might as well be drooling as he stares up your skirt where Junmyeon is relentless in his stroking.

"Im sure you did you little perve. What did I tell you about looking up women's skirts so obviously?" Junmyeon says while sliding your shirt and bra off.

Jongin moans, seemingly due to your newly exposed breasts. 

"Come on hyung. Let me actually get involved."

Junmyeon plays with your nipples, suckling one while pinching the other. You moan in desperation.

“You want Jongin to eat you out baby?”

“Mmm yes,” you say, arching and spreading your legs even further, scrunching your skirt upward.

“Baby I might feel jealous with how quickly you agreed to that,” Junmyeon says as he switches his attention from your nipples to your clit.

“But I know you only have eyes for daddy right?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good girl”

Junmyeon kisses you deeply and then slides behind you and holds your arms upward, leaving you prone and exposed to Jongin, who has moved and begun devouring you with his eyes.

“I’ll eat you out now,” he says unceremoniously before doing just that.

His tongue is patient. He takes his time slowly licking up and down your slit before slurping all the slick that has been pouring out of you since Junmyeon stripped off your shirt and forced your skirt upward for access.

Jongin suckles your clit and you moan loadly, throwing your head to the side, leaving your neck exposed to Junmyeon who takes the invitation and nibbles down your neck and shoulder. He also doesn’t stop playing with your nipples, squeezing almost too hard then soothing with gentle touches. He then adjusts you so that his mouth has access, and you shudder. You’re definitely gonna cum like this - both of their mouths licking at all of your spots at the same time.

“Daddy can I cum,”

Jongin chuckles.

“You make her ask permission for even that? Hyung you really are cruel.”

You should feel embarrassed but you look down anyway and see Jongin’s face covered in your wetness, and he licks his lips.

“You taste amazing Y/N,” he says, flashing another dazzling smile at you.

Junmyeon quirks a brow at you and turns your face toward him.

“Do one thing for me baby and I’ll let you cum all over Jongin’s face.”

“Anything,” you say too quickly.

“Tell me whose best girl you are. Tell us whose little slut you are.”

“Yours Daddy. Only your little slut daddy.”

Jongin pouts. “Hyung you’re so mean to me.”

“I let you enjoy my favorite toy didn’t I?” Junmyeon says in a voice that you know he reserves for when he expects the other party to let go of whatever they intend to say.

“That’s true. She’s so delicious too,” Jongin says before diving back between your legs and focuses on licking and sucking your clit. He then slides in two fingers, easy now that he’s been teasing you this long.

The orgasm you requested permission for hits you next and you shudder feeling the gush of wetness coat Jongin’s fingers and tongue. Junmyeon holds you tight as Jongin continues his actions, almost to a point of overstimulation. 

Jongin pulls away and kisses your other lips before sucking on his fingers, knowing you are watching.

“Hyung,” Jongin says in a whine.

You try to catch your breath as Junmyeon begins to undue your skirt completely to take it off.

“You are such a brat.”

Jongin pouts, and then runs his hands over your thighs and back to your clit.

“Baby?” Junmyeon says.

You look at him and he smiles at you with the soft boyfriend smile he often reserves for aftercare.

“Do you want Jongin to fuck you?”

You look at Jongin who is also giving you the same kind of soft smile and you curse both of them silently for being brothers and sharing genetics that allow for this kind of torture.

“If he wants to,” you finally say.

Jongin plants himself between your legs after pulling off his one remaining article of clothing and you gulp. Of course that part too runs in the family. He’s just as thick as Junmyeon, and just as long.

Junmyeon also takes his remaining clothing off and then kneels at your side while stroking himself. You open your mouth as a reflex.

“Good girl,” he says running his fingers through your hair and then swiftly pulling your head forward to take all of him in your mouth. You moan, missing the taste of him and savoring it. There’s precome leaking - you smirk to yourself knowing that he probably enjoyed watching Jongin eat you out till you came.

Jongin finally slides into you and the stimulation of both your mouth and your hole being filled is almost too much. Jongin’s strokes are almost as excellent as Junmyeon, differing only in that where Junmyeon always seems controlled and calculated, Jongin is wild and unpredictable. 

You try to focus on sucking Junmyeon’s dick properly, but he soon signals you with his hand on your cheek that he’s going to fuck your mouth. Your eyes roll back in your head because as soon as he starts, Jongin changes his angle and hits your g-spot just right.

“Hyung can I-”

“No.”

“But it’s so warm inside,” Jongin says, now fucking you just a touch below as rough as you know Junmyeon will later.

Junmyeon pulls out of your mouth, a string of saliva clinging to your lips. He smears it around with his dick and you sneak your tongue out for one final taste.  
“Switch spots with me Jongin,” Junmyeon says.

You gasp as Jongin gives you one final hard thrust before switching positions with Junmyeon. You scream around Jongin’s dick when Junmyeon finally shoves his dick inside you, going harder than Jongin, making it somewhat hard to stay in the same position.

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as Jongin also fills your mouth and tests your gag reflex relentlessly. 

“Wow you’re so beautiful with cock in your mouth,” Jongin says holding your face.

“Don’t cum in her mouth Jongin,” Junmyeon warns. He grips your hips with a ferocity that makes you feel possessed and owned by him, even with Jongin’s cock in your mouth.

“Alright. I’m gonna cum,” Jongin warns and then he pulls away, stroking himself to completion all over your chest.

You grip the sheets as Junmyeon seems to chase his own orgasm in response to this. Jongin kisses your forehead and then clambors behind you to help you stay still as Junmyeon pounds into you.

“You want your daddy’s cum right,” Jongin whispers.

“Yes!” you scream as Junmyeon arches and starts stroking your clit in time with his thrusts.

“Need you to cum first,” Junmyeon gasps out, seemingly lost in you now, staring into your eyes.

A few more rubs and thrusts and you cum again, shuddering and shaking into Jongin’s arms as Junmyeon fucks you through it. Then, after what feels like one long orgasm, Junmyeon spills into you, moaning your name.

Later when Jongin leaves he gives you a kiss on the cheek, much to Junmyeon’s displeasure. 

“You are so so spoiled Nini,” Junmyeon says with a chuckle.

“It’s your fault,” Jongin says smirking.

The two brothers hug and Jongin exits. Junmyeon hops onto the couch, reminding you that despite being a super powerful executive he’s still a man in his 20s. He snuggles his head into your lap. 

“Are you sure you are okay with that,” he says after looking at you for a while.

“Yeah. I would have said no if I wasn’t.”

“Sometimes I worry I push you too much. Convincing you to go along with my… depravities,”

“Junmyeon, do I seem like the kind of woman who does anything she doesn’t want to?”

He snuggles into your lap even more somehow.

“You’re right. How could I forget Y/N the formidable and unbreakable.”

Later he makes love to you, kissing you everywhere, making you feel like the only girl in the world.


End file.
